The Accident
by coco1987
Summary: On the way to a mission there's an accident. Please read and comment. Continue from Bed Time (you don't need to read Bed Time before this though). NOT slash.


The van was hidden in a deserted barn a few miles from the house that Face had scammed so that no military personnel could track the team down.

Face had also scammed a small car for them to use for the week so when they were on their way to a mission they had to pile into the small car. B.A. was driving; of course, Hannibal was in the passenger seat and Murdock and Face were in the back. Even though Murdock and Face were the smallest of the four it was still cramped.

Murdock was in back of B.A. so when B.A. moved the seat back it made Murdock's legs cram into the door.

"B.A. move you seat man." Complained Murdock.

"Move your legs fool or I'll crush them." B.A. warned.

"Hannibal, my legs are going to be outside soon." Murdock whined.

Hannibal let out a sigh "B.A. stop torturing Murdock. We got a two hour drive and we don't need you two fighting the whole way."

"If Faceman hadn't hid my van there would be more room." B.A. growled.

"You know very well that Face did that on my orders." Hannibal corrected.

"Ya, so don't blame me. I did the best I could." Face said.

B.A. finally moved his seat forward enough for Murdock to have leg room then they started on their drive.

Hannibal brought a newspaper so he was set but Murdock was getting bored.

He looked over at Face "hey Face I brought some games."

"That's great," Face said as he looked out his window at the passing trees, "hope they're one player games."

"Nope. I got cards, checkers and snakes and ladders." Murdock pulled them all out of his leather jacket since they were travelling size.

"I don't want to play. You play by yourself and tell me who wins." Face hoped that would work but he knew Murdock better than that.

"Come on Facey. PLEEEEASSSSEEEE." Murdock whined again.

"Not fair. You know when you call me that I can't resist."

"I know." Murdock smiled.

"Fine. What first?" Face turned his body so he was facing Murdock.

"Cards." Murdock made a little room on the seat for them to play.

After a few games of go fish Murdock was getting pissed that at a game he's usually pretty good at he lost every time.

"Are you cheating?" Murdock questioned.

Faces mouth dropped in shock "how dare you accuse me of cheating."

Murdock grabbed his arm and pulled out a card. "I knew it. How many more you got?" Murdock jumped on Face and started to search all over his body for extra cards.

As Murdock continued his search he was making the car shake.

"Fool, stop shaking the car." B.A. yelled.

"Not till I get all the cards out."

"I'll take them out myself if you get off of me." Face laughed.

Murdock went back to his place and Face started pulling cards out of his sleeves, sneakers and even down his shirt.

"Why don't you two play a different game? Something not so easy for Face to cheat in." Hannibal suggested.

Murdock sat up the snakes and ladders game. Yet again he was losing. Face was getting all the ladders. Murdock realized Face must have brought his rigged dice.

"Can't you play anything without cheating?" Murdock asked.

"You have no proof I'm cheating this time." Face defended.

Murdock picked up the dice and examined them. "They have your initials on them."

"No they don't." Face tried to look innocent.

"It says right there T.P." Murdock pointed at the inscription.

"Maybe it means something else."

Murdock flicked the dice at Faces head.

"Hey that hurt." Face screamed then through the dice back at Murdock.

They ended up getting into a dice fight. Each one having one dice and trying to hit each other in any visible skin areas.

One dice ended up hitting B.A. and the two men knew they were in trouble now.

The road was extremely bumpy with all the potholes but that didn't stop B.A. from turning around to address the dice throwers.

"Who hit me with that?"

Murdock and Face pointed at each other and looked back to B.A. and said together "HE DID IT."

Then looked at each other again and said together "NO IT WASN'T."

"SHUT UP." B.A. screamed.

"B.A. watch out." Hannibal warned.

B.A. turned around and noticed a giant hole right in front of the car. He swerved to miss it but it was too late and ended up flipping the car over and down a ditch. It wasn't too far down so the damage was minimal. A few broken windows and flat tires.

"B.A. are you o.k.?" Hannibal asked while climbing out of his window.

"Ya I'm fine."

"Murdock, what about you?" Hannibal tried looking in the window but the smoke from the air bags blocked his view.

"I'm fine but Face got glass in his arm."

Hannibal and Murdock managed to get Face out of the car and up against a tree without too much pain to Face.

"He needs a doctor and we don't have a phone," Hannibal spoke, "Murdock, me and you will go for help and B.A. you stay here with Face."

"Can I stay here? He is my soda brother as of this morning." Murdock asked with pleaded eyes.

"Fine. B.A. you come with me."

B.A. and Hannibal made their way to the road and to get help. Murdock went to the car to see what he could make into a bandage. He looked in his bag and found a shirt. He wrapped it around Faces arm to stop the bleeding.

"Arrgg." Face screamed out with pain.

Murdock sat next to Face and did what he does best…talk.

"Did you hear that racket last night?"

"What are you talking about? It was quieter then a cemetery in the house." Face looked at Murdock with a questionable look.

"Oh so it was just in my head. I should have known when I heard the Cookie Monster beg for cookies." Murdock scratched his head.

Face let out a deep laugh.

"Where did you come from?"

"Well originally my mom's tummy." Murdock said very seriously.

"It was rhetorical. You're so strange but it's a good kind of strange."

"Thank you. That's the best compliment I've ever received." Murdock thought for a moment then asked "what's your favourite colour?"

Face shook his head at the sudden change in conversation. "Um I guess blue. Why?"

"Just wonderin'. So are blueberries your favourite food?"

"No. You know my favourite food is tacos." Face said.

"Logic dictates that your favourite food and colour should go together." Murdock stated as if this was common knowledge.

"Fine then what's your favourite colour and food?" Face actually had no idea what Murdock's favourite food was since he was known to eat strange things such as shaving cream.

"Rainbow and pizza."

"Now who's cheating? Rainbow is not a colour it's a bunch of colours." Face corrected him.

"Not technically since they blend in with each other they can be considered as one colour." Murdock raised his head as if to say how dare you question rainbows.

Face put his good hand up to his head. Sometimes talking to Murdock could give you a bit of a headache. "That's not how it works. You can only choose one colour and a blend of colours don't count."

"Who says?" Murdock said offended.

"It's just…well I mean…it's just the way it is." Face tried to find the right words but he just couldn't.

"Well then if that's your argument then I guess I win. I have a way better argument then you." Murdock bragged.

"I've lost a lot of blood. Give me a break."

"Oh no. You can't use that one. I've lost a lot of blood before yet I was still able to use my brain."

"Ya but it's easier for you. Most of the time you're talking in your own language, so no one would be able to tell if you're losing blood or just being yourself."

"Is that a compliment?" Murdock asked confused.

Face sighed "sure. Back to the rainbow thing" Face wasn't giving up until he convinced Murdock that he was wrong "what does pizza have to do with rainbows?"

"Red for sauce, green for green peppers, purple for purple onions."

"Wait a second." Face stopped him before he continued "you only have mushrooms on your pizza."

Hannibal and B.A had parked the truck they found a few miles up the road just above where the car had turned over. As they got out they could plainly hear Murdock and Face talking about…rainbows and pizza?

"How is it we leave them fools for less than an hour and they start fighting over food?" B.A. looked at Hannibal with an irritated shake of his head.

"Let's just hope it's deliria or sun stroke." Hannibal waved his hand for B.A. to follow him down to where the two men were.

"Murdock it doesn't matter if you CAN have those toppings on a pizza the fact is you don't. So you just screwed up your own logic." Face was so determined he didn't even notice Hannibal and B.A. running towards them.

"Alright Lieutenant, let's get you to a doctor." Hannibal and Murdock helped Face off the ground and up the hill.

The ride to the closest doctor was short and quiet. Once they got to the small town doctor (so small of a town the doctor had no idea who they were) Face was put under so the doctor could take out the glass. Since Face had lost so much blood he need a transfusion with one problem, there were no extra blood.

Dr. Martin came out to the waiting area where Hannibal, B.A. and Murdock were.

"He needs blood and now. There's no time to go to the nearest hospital since that's over two hours away."

"What about me?" Murdock stood up "can I give him blood?"

"Come in and I'll cross match you two."

When Face woke up his arm was killing him but his head didn't feel as drained. He couldn't quite remember what happened to his arm but he did remember the strange conversation of pizza and rainbows.

He looked over to the bed beside him and saw Murdock asleep. He figured Murdock was worried about him so he stayed next to him the whole night.

As if Murdock could sense Face looking at him he woke up.

"Hey Faceman. How does the arm feel?"

"I'll survive. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Face tried to put Murdock's mind at ease.

"I knew you would."

"One question, what was all that nonsense about? You know the food and colour thing?" Face had to find out the answer.

Murdock laughed "tell me, were you in any pain?"

Face thought for a minute "no. Not that I remember. Why?"

"That's why I started that conversation. To keep your mind off of your arm. I figured if you were fighting with me all your attention would be on proving me wrong."

Well there is a logic to Murdock's madness Face thought.

"So how's the blood?" Murdock asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Murdock held up his arm with the bandage on it to show where the blood had been taken from.

"Now we really are blood brothers. Welcome to the family. If I could get up without getting a head rush I'd hug you."

"I guess you got your wish." Face leant back in the bed.

"Can't wait to tell grandma that she has another grandchild." Murdock smiled.

Face knew that even though Murdock gave him blood that didn't make them related but screw it he was getting a brother and grandparents.

He finally had a family.


End file.
